


Five times Emma and Regina are mistaken for a couple

by traveler_of_heart



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: EMMA AND REGINA BEING A GAY MESS, F/F, Fluff, Mistaken For A Couple, One Shot, Swan Queen - Freeform, finally finished this, trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-16 03:04:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20174488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traveler_of_heart/pseuds/traveler_of_heart
Summary: Five times Emma and Regina are mistaken for a couple. Humor, fluff, idiots in love. As always, dedicated to the wonderful Ines who is always inspiring me to write more of what we love: cute gay stuff.





	Five times Emma and Regina are mistaken for a couple

Assuming was, in Emma’s opinion, a nasty habit. Like the time one of the few roommates she ever had assumed it was ok to borrow her clothes and return them stinking of booze. Or when Snow took the bug without telling her, though her only experience driving had been with a stroller. Even Henry, her beautiful, smart, sassy kid assumed she had the answers to everything.

But then, when people, ( _ strangers,  _ to be more precise) began to assume things about her and a certain brunette, it was impossible for Emma to feel annoyed. Mortified? Maybe. Scared that Regina would find it weird and change the way she was around her? Absolutely.

The first time it happened they were at a fair outside of Storybrooke. Snow and David were celebrating their anniversary; and of course Regina pretended that the idea of helping Emma care for Neal was a burden. Except she looked everything but upset as she held the toddler in her arms, bouncing him around as they walked across the place.

“Gina!” he mumbled, his small hands reaching for a balloon.

“You want one, baby?” she cooed, smiling proudly as he called her by her name - or the closest he could get-. It was equally endearing and evil: she was happy because the small boy couldn’t say any version of his own mother’s name yet. Snow’s face had certainly been a sight to remember when she noticed. “Emma, buy your baby brother a balloon”

“Why me?” she said, but picked a yellow one and paid the man all the same.

“Because  _ you  _ are in charge of taking care of Neal. I’m just here as back up”

“I thought your help was only gonna cost me a night of playing Scrabble and a bottle of wine”

“Well, the balloon is not for me!” Regina rolled her eyes, taking the ribbon away from Emma so Neal could see it up close. As it bounced back, floating between the boy’s hands and Regina’s shoulder, it hit Emma square in the eye.

“Hey, watch it!” she whined as his brother laughed and clapped.

“Silly ‘Mma”

“You think it’s funny when the balloon hits ‘Mma?” Regina said with a smirk, pulling the yellow balloon closer to attack Emma with it. Neal squealed with joy as his sister tried to pull back. “I think you are the only Charming I actually like” the brunette said once she finished her attack on Emma, kissing his temple.

“Henry is technically a Charming” Emma mumbled.

“Now why would you say something so horrible?” Regina gasped.

“Oh, come on, you’re saying you don’t like me at a-aah” Emma stumbled and hid behind Regina, clutching the tail of her coat.

“What on Earth are you doing?”

“I hate clowns! Why are there clowns here?”

“Because it’s a fair” Regina huffed, annoyed at the blonde’s insistence on clawing at her back like a child. The movement made her let go of the balloon, but luckily Neal was too distracted to even notice.

“Whatever, is the cost clear?” 

“I suppose” Regina looked around and pulled Emma back to her side. “Quit being a child and stand in line for the ferris wheel”

“Can you get me ice cream while I wait?” Emma pouted and Regina rolled her eyes.

“Fine”

The brunette walked among the rest of the people, talking with Neal as they made their way towards the ice cream shop.

“Your ‘Mma acts like a big baby, doesn’t she? What do you think we should get her?”

Neal squinted and pointed at the strawberry ice cream.

“Good choice, but ‘Mma likes rocky road. Can you say rocky road? Yes?” she encouraged while the girl at the shop served Emma’s ice cream. “Well, can you say diabetes? Because that’s what she’ll get if she keeps eating all that sugar. Yes, she will, yes”. Regina reached out to grab the cone, balancing it while she searched for her purse to pay. 

“Want” the boy demanded as they walked back to Emma, leaning forward to taste. His eyes widened and he eagerly ate more ice cream, as if it would disappear the next second.

“Oh, yeah, you two are definitely related” she mumbled, spotting Emma among the crowd. She sighed when she noticed the blonde was playing balloon and darts instead of waiting in line for the ferris wheel. “Miss Swan!” she barked as she stood behind Emma, making the blonde miss her shot.

“I almost won!” she stomped her foot against the ground and pulled a crumpled dollar bill from her tight jeans. “Another, please”

“Emma, you’re supposed to be waiting in line”

“Come on, ‘Gina, it’s full of people. We can go later”

“Fine. But we’re gonna finish your rocky road gelato if you don’t hurry” the woman said with boredom, licking the ice cream cone and humming as she appreciated the strong chocolate flavor. 

“Gimme some sugar” Emma asked, leaning forward. Regina tipped the cone more than necessary, smearing the blonde’s nose with ice cream. Emma jumped away from the cold and licked her lips. “Not fair”

“That’s what you get for keeping us waiting”

“Just one more and the prize is yours!” the man behind the counter said, watching as Emma got ready to throw the dart.

“Wait, one good luck kiss” the blonde leaned forward and blew a raspberry against her brother’s cheek, making him squeal, hiding his face against Regin’s neck. Emma laughed and threw the last dart, making the balloon pop. “Yes!”

“Alright, what will you have? I bet the missus would love the teddy bear” the man said, eyeing the stuffed animals around the booth. Emma felt her whole face on fire as soon as her mind wrapped around the meaning of his words.

“I…”

“We…” Regina hurried, gesturing between both. But Neal cut them off, reaching for a unicorn. The man smirked and handed him the toy.

“Looks like the little fella chose for you”

“A unicorn? You really are Snow’s offspring” Regina said as they walked away, examining the stuffed animal. “Rainbow horn, can you believe how crazy people are?”

“Yes, because most of them haven’t seen an actual unicorn” Emma whispered next to her, making Regina roll her eyes. “But Neal loves it, see?” The blonde gently nudged her brother’s face with the toy, making kissing noises. “And Mr. Unicorn loves you too, little Neal”

“Gina” the boy said, laughing. He took the unicorn and made kissing sounds, first towards the brunette and then to his sister. “Now you!”

“Me?” Regina said, surprised.

“Kiss ‘Mma” Neal clapped and Emma’s eyes widened.

“Ok, kid, let’s get you some cotton candy or…” Emma mumbled, picking up the boy from Regina’s arms and hoping he wouldn’t insist on them kissing.

“Wait… I think I forgot the tickets for the wheel at the ice cream place” the brunette looked around, patting the pockets of her clothes.

“No worries, hold Mr. Unicorn while we go get them. Operation Tickets, right, kiddo?” Emma said with a smile as she walked to the parlor, Neal resting in her arms. The counter attendant smiled as soon as they went through the door.

“Nice to see you back, little man. More rocky road?”

“Actually, I think we left some tickets in here”

“Oh, I saw them but wasn’t sure who left them. I’m glad your wife remembered. I have them right here” the woman got something tucked under the register and handed three tickets to Emma. “Your son is adorable, by the way”

“We… I…”

“Emma, did you get them?” Regina said, appearing behind her back. The woman handed the tickets over and gave the brunette a polite smile. “Thank you. Now, hurry up, dear. We still have plenty to do” she put a finger under Emma’s chin, forcing her to close her mouth and then stepped outside, pulling the blonde by the arm.

“Have fun!” the girl said as they left the shop.

“What was that all about? You got distracted by the prospect of more sugar?”

“Nothing!” Emma said with a voice that was too loud and almost hysterical.

To be fair, she wanted it to be nothing.

Except it wasn’t.

For once, Emma liked it when people assumed things.

*

Emma tried not to think about it (she didn’t succeed, but it’s the thought that counts, right?). To be fair, it’s really hard to ignore your feelings for someone when you see them everyday being absolutely perfect without any effort.

The blonde sighed as she walked to Regina’s office, going up two steps at a time. The woman had called her for an impromptu meeting without further explanation. City Hall was practically empty, Emma noticed before stopping in front of Regina’s door and knocking gently.

“Come in, Miss Swan”

Emma smirked at the brunette’s tone, almost as if it she were annoyed at the intrusion. As if she hadn’t been the one who called for this meeting. She really was a piece of…

“Ass” Emma muttered as she opened the door. Regina was bent over, looking for a couple of files, her pencil skirt showing off every curve.

“What was that?” Regina said, picking some folders and straightening her back.

“As… Ashley’s not at her desk” Emma mumbled like an idiot.

“Yes, dear, it is past five which means her shift is over. How observant of you” the brunette sauntered to sit behind her desk. Emma looked at her feet to hide her blush.

“Yeah, just thought you should know… in case you lost track of… Anyway, what is this about?”

Regina sighed and looked intently at the chair at the other side of her desk. Emma took a seat, still looking down.

“I am afraid I have been targeted by a serial offender”

“What?” the blonde jerked up, startling Regina as well. Her body went into fight mode in the span of a second and she stood up, walking around the room. “Was it Gold? I’m gonna shove that cane up his a…”

“Miss Swan!” Regina reached across the desk and grabbed Emma’s hand, pulling her down to sit again. “Let me finish”

Emma nodded.

“It’s been… harmless. But annoying nonetheless. Two weeks ago, I discovered my Mercedes full of red apples. This last Tuesday I found someone had erased all of my documentaries and replaced them with random episodes of  _ Keeping Up with the Kardashians…” _

“Wait, you’re still using a DVR?” Emma interrupted, swallowing hard when Regina looked annoyed at the question.

“Focus, please. As I was saying, this morning I found my entire wardrobe had been replaced with leopard print, including my underwear”

Emma shifted in her seat, trying not to moan.

“Regina…” she said, her voice shaking. “That just sounds like Zelena messing with you” 

“Well I thought so too, but I just can’t seem to identify the source of the magic. Blood bonds can make it confusing and I was hoping you’d help me since...”

“Since Zelena and I are not related” Emma nodded.

“Not as far as we know, since everyone seems to be related around here” Regina rolled her eyes, standing up to get her coat, with the blonde following suit. 

“I don’t see leopard print on your clothes, though”

“I magicked this back to normal in the morning, but I can assure you my closet still looks like a zoo” Regina explained, clearly bored at her sister’s attempt to prank her and putting on her black leather gloves.

“What about your underwear?” Emma asked like an  _ idiot _ . As if she could handle that information.

“Didn’t have time for that” Regina said as she walked outside, short circuiting the blonde’s brain. Emma tripped and crashed head first against the mahogany door. 

Regina in leopard print underwear. Regina in any kind of underwear. Regina wearing absolutely noth…

“Miss Swan, watch where you’re going” the brunette huffed, holding the door open for the other woman.

“Sorry” Emma muttered.

She tried to keep her very gay thoughts about anything Regina very quiet as they walked around town trying to identify any trace of magic left by Zelena in her pranking path.

“There” Regina finally stopped outside of the library, her hand reaching for Emma’s. “Do you feel it?”

The other woman nodded. She tried to focus on the magic around the building instead of Regina’s touch. 

“Let’s go” she said with a sprint in her step, trying to put some distance between them. They entered the dark building; Belle was nowhere to be found and Emma hoped she was just gone for the day and not at some place in town as a flying monkey. “Here”.

The women walked to the end of the last shelf, looking around. They were all clearly about sex, disguised as romantic novels, which explained why they were hiding at the furthest corner of the building.

“Emma” Regina touched the woman’s shoulder to get her attention. Emma followed Regina’s eyes and looked at the top of the shelf. 

“Oh, come on”

On full display for entire Storybrooke to see was a book titled “The Mayor and her Sheriff, a lesbian sex story”. The cover was adorned with a clearly edited picture of Emma and Regina engaging in activities that would surely scar their son for life.

Emma, on the other hand, was anything but scarred.

“Take it down” Regina demanded and pushed Emma towards it.

“Why me?” the blonde squealed.

“Because it’s probably booby trapped”

“So better me than you? Is this how you wanna convince me to take the bullet?”

“Fine, let me put it this way. Your mother comes here every morning to borrow some  _ romance novels _ and she will see this. Do you want that?”

“Hold this chair for me” Emma jumped up and climbed to get to the top of the shelf, her hand hovering above the book. “Wow, this is definitely some sort of trap”

“Well it only works on me so you can take it”

“You sure?” Emma reached for it in slow motion, bracing herself for something demonic. This was the Wicked Witch after all. Her fingers closed around the book and they both sighed with relief when nothing happened. “Careful, don’t touch it” Emma warned as she turned around and threw the book to the floor.

“Great, hurry along now. I have to fireball her wicked ass before dinner” Regina stepped to the side, releasing the chair where Emma was standing. As soon as she walked away, Emma lost her balance and stumbled forward, yelping as her body fell on top of Regina’s.

“Miss Swan!” Regina said, her hot breath against Emma’s ear. But her words came out just a little breathy and she didn’t seem mad as the blonde tried to pull away, their bodies still pressed against each other.

“Shit, Regina, sorry. You ok?”

“Looking for a soft place to land?” Regina quirked an eyebrow and looked down. Emma followed her gaze to find her hand resting on Regina’s breast.

Her leopard print covered, soft and divine breast. The blonde froze, unable to move. Regina decided to give her a little push, but it backfired.

“Come on, get off” she mumbled in a way that sultrier than necessary and she tried to nudge the blonde with her knee. But she missed the other woman’s leg and landed on her crotch. Emma yelped and tried to stifle a moan.

“What’s all this noise? We’re about to clo… Oh, goodness!” Belle walked in, covering her eyes as soon as she saw the women on the floor. “I didn’t think… I mean, carry on! Just close when you’re done”

“Wait! It’s not what you think”

But she was gone. 

Zelena’s cackles could be heard across town when she found out what happened.

*

Emma had saved the day and her mother from seeing “The Mayor and her Sheriff, a lesbian sex story” (which was now safely tucked away in the bottom drawer of her nightstand for reasons that no one needed to know, thank you  _ very _ much). But being the Saviour really came with a price. Because now she knew what it felt like to be on top of Regina and even though it was an accident, she couldn’t ignore the pleasure she got from it.

Emma was fucked, and not in the way she would have liked to be.

She barely paid attention as she answered the station’s phone, sighing. 

“We got a problem”

_ Tell me about it, _ she thought as Regina’s silky voice made her shiver.

“What is it, is Henry ok?”

“He’s a little too friendly, if you ask me”

“What?”

“Never mind, I’ll magic you here”

“Wait…”

Before she had time to grab her coat, a whirl of purple smoke transported her to the streets of Storybrooke, right outside of Granny’s.

“Hey” Regina greeted, yanking her towards the diner window. They both looked inside, where their son was talking to a girl.

“What is the problem here? That we’ll have to give Henry the talk soon?”

“I am so not letting you give him the talk, Miss Swan. You’ll only make inappropriate jokes” Regina nudged the blonde with her elbow and then raised her chin towards them. “She’s the problem; she came from the outside world and I don’t know how she was able to find the town”

“Maybe it’s a glitch”

“A what?” Regina turned around, crossing her arms and facing the blonde. 

“A glitch, you know. Like we’re in the Matrix”

“Are you making this stuff up?” 

Emma rolled her eyes, imitating Regina’s stance, partly to stand her ground but mostly to shield herself from the cold air. The brunette took the hint and took off her long coat, placing it around Emma’s shoulders.

“No! I swear. See, this is why you should let me pick the movies we watch more often”

“You lost that privilege when you chose Bee Movie and called it a masterpiece”

“It is!”

“She fell in love with a  _ bee _ !” Regina raised her arms, looking ready to turn Emma into a toad.

“Love is love, ‘Gina”

“Moms!” Henry walked out, the mysterious girl right behind them. “This is Ines. She’s an exchange student from Spain. Isn’t that cool?”

“Yes, very. I’m surprised she found our town… it’s so  _ hidden _ from everything” Regina put on her politician smile.

“Well, it’s beautiful” the girl assured them, looking quizzically between the two women. “Henry said he’d give me a tour”

“Absolutely not, young man” Regina snapped and before he could say anything, she added. “You have school”

“But Mom, I can skip one day…”

“Enough. Your mother will take you to school and I’ll give Ines the tour. Who better than the mayor of the town?”

_ “Estoy muy embarazado” _ Henry said to the girl, blushing as he struggled with the words.

“You just told her you’re very pregnant” Regina said with a deadpan tone, making Ines and Emma snort.

“Ok, let’s get you to school because you  _ clearly _ need to improve your Spanish, kid”

“It’s ok, I struggle with English too” Ines said, placing her hand on his arm.

“You take Henry to school and I’ll find out if our visitor is dangerous”, Regina whispered while the two kept talking.

“Please don’t fireball her” Emma pleaded in a low voice, half joking. Regina rolled her eyes. “Don’t you need your coat?”

“I’ll…  _ bring _ another one from home”

The blonde nodded and finally looked up to where Henry was standing with Ines and grabbed his shoulder. “Well, let’s get going, kid” 

“I’ll see you before you go?” he asked eagerly.

“Of course! I’ll be at Granny’s”

“Perfect. We’ll all have dinner then” Regina said. 

“Ok, see ya. And call if you need anything” Emma waved at them before walking away.

“Bye, sweetheart” Regina said and the blonde frowned.

“Was she talking to you or me?” 

“What- huh?” Henry muttered, looking back every two seconds.

“Hey, Don Juan, school’s over there” she put her arms around him, leading the way.

“Don Juan?”

“What were you trying to say to her in Spanish, anyway?”

“That I was embarrassed because my moms treat me like a kid” he grumbled and rolled his eyes, like the mini Regina clone he was.

“Oh. Yes we do” she pinched his cheek and then chuckled. “Pregnant”

“You’ll never let me forget it, right?”

-  
  


After a tour with the Mayor, dinner at Granny’s and an early departure to her next destination, both Emma and Regina deemed the girl harmless. The Sheriff didn’t think more of her visit -save for the occasional  _ pregnant _ joke to her son- until Henry showed her an entry the girl had written on her blog about the town. It included some pictures and recommendations about the “charming little town hiding in Maine”. Emma though it wasn’t so bad since it didn’t give away any specifics about how to get there… and then she read the words. Over. And over. And over again.

_ “The town is one of the cleanest, safest and most beautiful places I’ve been to. No doubt, the power couple behind it have had a major impact on the development of Storybrooke. Sheriff Emma Swan and Mayor Regina Mills are a force to be reckoned with, but also a lovely couple with an adorable teenage son” _

Power couple. Not that Emma minded. But maybe Regina did. Luckily the girl wasn’t around anymore to witness the wrath of the queen. And somehow -perhaps due to her idiotic tendencies- Emma felt obliged to show it to the other woman. Of course, just in case she wanted to do something about it.

Or maybe because she was curious about her reaction to the idea of them as a couple.

So she waited until they were sitting at their usual booth at Granny’s while Henry finished his shift at Gold’s shop.

“Hey, there’s something I want to show you” 

“If this is another second hand foosball table listed on Craigslist for the Sheriff’s station, so help me God…”

“No, here”

Emma slid her phone across the table and Regina picked it up, a frown on her face.

“Oh, I read it already. Ines sent me the link”

“She did?”

“Yes, well, she mentioned her blog and I thought it was better to say yes than refuse. It could be suspicious. Plus, she’s just doing it for her Creative Writing class”

“So you read all of it?”

“Yes”

“And what did you think?”

“It was fine. Though the picture she included of me isn’t very flattering”

“That’s the only thing you have to say?” Emma pressed, leaning forward to spot any sign of Regina lying. She always knew.

“Is there anything in particular you need to know?” Regina challenged and their eyes locked. Emma opened her mouth to point out the assumption of a relationship, when Henry plopped down next to his mother, looking defeated.

“What are you guys talking about?”

“Ines’ article, dear. Your mom seems to be very interested in my opinion”

“Ugh, she called me an adorable teenager. Like I was a child. I hope no one reads it”

“Wow, that must have made you feel very pregnant” Emma said and Regina laughed loudly.

So maybe it wasn’t so bad after all.

**

Being away from Storybrooke was good. The air felt clearer, even if they were in New York, surrounded by noise and strangers going about their day, moving as fast as they could in the sea of people.

Emma began to find herself overthinking every little interaction she had with Regina. She knew people were looking -and talking-. She didn’t mind. In fact, she herself would entertain thoughts about what it would be like to be with Regina, in every sense and possibility. But she was terrified the other woman would notice, the stare, the gossip, the closeness they now shared and would pull back.

She just couldn’t take it.

And now, walking around Central Park, she felt free, her back straighter, her shoulders less slumped and the shadow of a smile on her face. She didn’t mind when her hand grazed Regina’s. She could feel the warmth even through their gloves and she reveled in the proximity of the brunette.

“You’re smiling” Regina said, half amused and half intrigued.

“I’m happy” Emma shrugged as they kept walking, passing by Bethesda fountain and all the people surrounding it. It was a cold day, but that didn’t deter tourists from enjoying their time around the famous spots of the park

“Is it because Henry’s over with his friends instead of whining about the new Star Wars movies?”

Emma snorted at the comment.

“No. But listen, he  _ does _ have a point about that”

Regina rolled her eyes, managing to make the gesture seem slightly affectionate and kept moving, Emma walking next to her in silence.

“Are you unhappy in Storybrooke?” Regina finally spoke, trying to keep her tone neutral.

“What? No” Emma turned to look at her, but the woman didn’t meet her eyes. “What makes you say that?”

“You’ve been… weird these past couple of days. And now it’s the complete opposite. Maybe I was too selfish, trying to keep Henry and you in Storybrooke”

Emma tripped as she heard the words, trying hard to not make a big deal of how Regina phrased it.  _ Trying to keep Henry and  _ ** _you_ ** _ . _

“For God’s sake, Emma, tie your shoelace” Regina scolded, looking at the woman half kneeling on the floor. The brunette took off her gloves, her ring falling on a puddle as she freed her hand.

“Hey, you dropped this” Emma said, still in one knee and looking up. She held the ring up for Regina to inspect.

“Oh” but before Regina could reach for it, Emma stood up and rubbed the ring against her scarf to dry it.

“It’s not that I’m unhappy in Storybrooke. It’s just that in New York, no one knows me, or would care that I am destined to be the savior or all that crap. You can be anything you want. Clean slate”

“I suppose that isn’t so bad” Regina muttered, thinking about how she had been expected to be this or the other. And how she would always be considered evil by some people in town.

“And just for the record, I stayed in Storybrooke because I wanted to” Emma kept babbling, inspecting her work on the ring and then reaching for Regina’s hand, sliding it carefully down her finger. “I would have only gone back to New York if you agreed to come with us”

“Well… that’s very nice of you” Regina brought her hand to her chest, trying hard not to blush. They kept staring at each other for a while, until a woman approached them.

“Congratulations! Would you like me to take a picture?”

“I… what?” Emma turned to look at her, confused.

“Well, you don’t get engaged everyday, do you?” she gestured towards Regina’s hand. Emma felt her face on fire.

“We…”

“We’ll just take a selfie, thank you” Regina interrupted Emma, pulling her closer. The woman congratulated them once again and walked away.

“What was that?”

“I’m not about to explain a random stranger our lives” Regina grumbled. “Now let’s go, I’m starving” 

“But what about the selfie?”

“Emma!”

“Fine. Gee, I gave you the ring five minutes ago and you’re going all Bridezilla on me”

“I will turn you into a lizard if you call me that ever again”

“Fine. Can Pongo be my best man?”

Regina rolled her eyes and pulled Emma down the road, looping her arm with the blonde’s. Emma’s heart skipped a beat at the contact.

“You’re lucky there’s no magic here”

**

“I’m gonna kill her” Regina mumbled from the back seat of the car for the tenth time. Snow and David exchanged a telling look, not because they took Regina’s threat seriously, but because they were afraid of what the woman would do once they reached their destination.

“We’re almost there” David said, holding on the steering wheel a bit harder.

The thing is, someone from a neighbouring county had called Regina claiming Emma was in a car accident and taken to the local hospital. They wouldn’t say if she was seriously injured or not. Of course the Charmings had tagged along, worried about their daughter’s wellbeing. 

To be completely honest, they were also concerned about Regina, who was fidgeting in the back seat and staring out, trying to distinguish shapes among the trees.

“Are we there yet?” she huffed like an impatient child and Snow would have laughed, were it not such a serious situation.

“There” David said after a couple of minutes of silence. He turned to the right, leaving the road to get to the hospital parking lot. Regina hopped off the car before David had finished parking, making Snow squeal. 

“Regina”

“Well, he’s taking forever to park!” she screamed, slamming the passenger door; the brunette disappeared in a blur. She sprinted towards the reception desk, Snow and David following close behind.

“Swan” Regina tumbled with her words, shaking her head. “I mean, Emma Swan. I was told she was here after a car accident”

“And you are…?” the nurse looked at her computer, looking at a list of patients.

“Her… her emergency contact. Or so I was told”

“I need a name”

“Regina Mills” 

“And an ID”

Regina tried hard not to roll her eyes and reached for her ID. If her whole body wasn’t shaking and she could hear her heartbeat on her ears, she would have screamed at the nurse for not working faster, for not telling her immediately if Emma was ok.

“Ok, room 5, bed 2” Regina nodded and walked past her desk, Snow and Charming right behind her. “Ah-ah!” the nurse admonished. “Only her emergency contact can go in there”

“But we’re her p…”

“Prayer group!” Regina interrupted, eyes wide. “Her prayer group. I brought them because I didn’t know how serious it was”

“Ma’am, it’s just a concussion” the nurse said, looking more bored than ever.

“Right. Well, one can never be too careful” Regina said and lowered her voice. “Do not tell this woman you are her parents when she looks your age or we will all end on the psych ward. Ok?”

The Charmings looked at each other (to combine the brain cell they shared and form a coherent thought, Regina mused) and then nodded.

“Fine. Just tell her that we’re here, please”

“Will do” Regina nodded, and turned back, walking as fast as she could towards room 5. She wasn’t expecting to find a twenty year old kid when she opened the door, lying on a hospital bed with a cast covering all of his left leg.

“Damn, if you’re the doctor I’d like a complete physical, please”

“Shut up, Chad!”

Regina turned to the source of the voice and found Emma, a small bruise covering her temple.

“Hey” the blonde mumbled.

“What happened?” Regina said, walking to Emma’s bed. Sensing prying eyes, she decided to drape the hospital curtain before she leaned forward to inspect the injury.

“Come on, let me watch!” Chad protested from the other side.

“Dude, seriously, shut up or I’m gonna break your other leg!”

“You did this to him?”

“What? No, he’s drunk and fell down a hillside”

“Oh”

“I was driving back town after picking up something and my wheel just decided to get stuck”

“You are not driving that death trap ever again, Miss Swan” Regina warned, leaning forward to take a closer look at her scratches. “You’ll be better once we get back home”

_ To heal you with magic,  _ Regina seemed to say. Emma nodded in understanding.

“I wrote you down as my emergency contact, I hope it’s ok” the blonde asked, shyly.

“Yes. But David and Mary Margaret are here as well”

“Oh, great.”

“We were worried about you”

“Were you?”

“Yes, I was” Regina finally admitted in another whisper, as if claiming she was scared of losing Emma was an admission of something bigger.

“I’m ok. Sorry for worrying you” Emma mumbled, her puppy eyes at full force. Sneaky.

“It’s quite alright” Regina assured her, a hand on her cheek.

“But can you try to heal me? So Snow won’t be like super worried when she sees me” Emma said in a low voice, hoping Chad wouldn’t hear the strange request.

“I don’t think there’s any magic here. Unless…” the brunette leaned forward, placing a chaste kiss on the corner of Emma’s mouth. “Apparently true love’s kiss won’t fix it for you”

“I dare you to try again once we cross the town line” Emma said, her cheeks flushed at the contact.

Regina laughed and placed a lock of blonde hair behind Emma’s ear.

“Deal”

**

“Morning” Regina approached the front desk of a hotel, Emma following close behind her. Before she could give her name to check in, the blonde dumped a couple of suitcases on the floor.

“Jesus, Regina, it’s just ten days, why did you pack so many bags?”

“Do not drop those on the floor!”

“Well, my shoulders were killing me” Emma leaned against the desk and spoke to the receptionist, clearly amused by the exchange. “Hi. Room 127”

“Honeymoon suite?”

“Yeap”

“Room 127, got it. Here’s your key. I can also send someone to help you with your bags”

“Let her, she could use some exercise” Regina said with a shit eating grin and took the key from Emma.

“Hey, I blame your lasagna for my weight gain.” Emma protested, but carried all the bags nonetheless.

“Oh, you left one, Miss…” the woman approached, handing the blonde a small purse.

“Emma Swan-Mills” the blonde took the bag, beaming with pride at her name. “Thank you”

**

Somewhere in Spain, a beautiful girl opened her email.

A message from Henry Mills.

_ Operation Swan Queen succeeded! _

Attached there was a picture of Emma and Regina on their wedding day.

Ines threw a fist in the air.

Lesbian victory!

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Yes! Ines was working with Henry to get his moms together. That article was a very Henry thing to do ;)


End file.
